House of Horus
by Mystery Angle
Summary: Joy tricks nina and fabian.  and Nina wants to find a way to escape them both.  t for language and more.  sucks at summeries better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own HOA just my OCS.

Joy is a bitch in this story. Eddie is not in this story nothing personal just couldn't find a place for him in this fanfics. I made it like a script format because it's easier that way.

Part 1

*Nina's POV*

Joy told me Fabian wanted to meet me by the side of the house in 5 minutes because he had a big surprise for me.

(5 minutes later at the side of the house)

I walk up to the side of the house and that's when I see the thing that shattered my heart in a million pieces. I saw Fabian pinning joy to the side of the house kissing her, well more like making out.

Nina: so this is the big surprise for me? You're cheating on me with Joy!

Fabian and Joy broke apart. Joy was smirking at me.

Joy: ya. Fabian is too nice to say this to you so he asked me to say it for him. He never like you. The first year he just used you to find me, and earlier this year he just used you to get me back. He just kept it up so he wouldn't hurt you.

I looked at over to Fabian to see if she was lyling but he kept quite.

Nina: so you thought it was better to lead me on well I got news for you that's so much worse!

I ran to the house everybody was out and I was glad because if they saw me like this they'll ask me what's wrong and I didn't want to tell them what happened. As I walked past victor's office he called me in.

*Fabian's POV*

What just happened one minute I was walking by the side of the house the next thing I know Joy grabs me by the neck and kisses me. She pulls me to the side of the house her back against the house. I put my hands on the house trying to pull away. Then I hear Nina's voice it sounded broken like she was about to cry.

Nina: so this is the big surprise for me? You're cheating on me with Joy!

Joy pulls away I was so shock at what just happened that I was frozen with a nutria look. I hear Joy say…

Joy: ya. Fabian is too nice to say this to you so he asked me to say it for him. He never like you. The first year he just used you to find me, and earlier this year he just used you to get me back. He just kept it up so he wouldn't hurt you

Nina: so you thought it was better to lead me on well I got news for you that's so much worse!

I watch Nina run away crying and that's when I snap out of my trance.

Fabian: what the hell Joy! Why did you do that!

*Nina's POV*

I walk into Victor's office. He became a lot nicer since I gave him his father's ring. Oh yay and I almost forgot to tell you that Vera's still our housemother and is nicer to.

Nina: yes Victor you wanted to see me?

Victor: yes I wanted…

What does victor want to tell Nina? Tune in next time and find out.


	2. Chapter 2

***Nina's POV***

Victor: yes I… Nina what's wrong?

I know I could trust Victor because he didn't judge or get involved that much in personal matters when he can tell people don't want him to.

Nina: Fabian has been cheating on me with Joy. I wish there was some way to get away from them.

Victor: well that's what I wanted to talk to you about. As you know we have 8 other foreign kids all from different countries.

Nina: yes. Where are you going with this?

Victor: they all live in one house the House of Horus (hence the name of the story). And 2 of them left last month so in was wondering if you wanted to move in there.

* * *

><p><strong>*Fabian's POV*<strong>

I ran away from Joy. I know it was useless to talk to Nina now so I headed into town to get some dinner and catch a movie with the others. I saw Joy heading for the House of Seth to talk to her friends.

* * *

><p><strong>*Nina's POV*<strong>

Nina: Yes. I think that might be best for me right now can I move right now?

Victor: ya, but I thought you would at least wait to tell the others?

Nina: if I waited and told the others they would try to talk me out of it or Fabian would try to say sorry and I know I would forgive him and I can't put myself though that again.

Victor: okay would you like me to help you pack?

He said in a sweet and understanding voice.

Nina: yes I would really like that.

(after packing and at the House of Horus)

It looked a lot like Anubis House. I knock at the door and I couldn't believe who opened it. It was Trudy.

Trudy: Nina! Are you our new house mate?

Nina: yes.

Trudy: well come in dear and meet your new house mates. (we enter into the house) dearys come and meet your new house mate.

**Hey guys I promise the chapters will get longer as this goes on. And I need your help with oc's. this is a contest winner will get on of there their storys added onto my favorites list and metion in the next chapter. Here what's I need.**

**French girl**

**Name**

**How she looks**

**Does she like anybody (has to be Oc and can't be the Australian boy)**

**Australian boy**

**Name**

**How he looks**

**Likes Nina**

**Girl from Spain**

**Name**

**How she looks**

**Does she like anybody (has to be Oc and can't be the Australian boy)**

**African boy**

**Name**

**How he looks**

**Does he like anybody (has to be Oc and can't be Nina)**

**Chinese girl**

**Name**

**How she looks**

**Does she like anybody (has to be Oc and can't be the Australian boy)**

**Canadian Boy**

**Name**

**How he looks**

**Does he like anybody (has to be Oc and can't be Nina)**


	3. Contest Winner and new OC's

Hey guys I just wanted to announce the OC's for this fanfics.

The winner of the OC contest is HouseofAnubis writer. CONGRATS!

Oh and I added somethings to the characters to work with the story but I didn't take anything away.

The OC's are

French girl

Name: Charlotte Flecé

How she look: blonde hair, skinny, olive skin.

She loves: Color Purple, Taylor Swift, and kind hearts

She hates: shopping, school, boys/girls who think their all that but this is her escape

Does she like anybody (has to be Oc and can't be the Australian boy): likes Nina's best friend Lucas

Australian boy

Name: Tyler Highson

He loves: soccer, lacrosse, basketball, girls who are as kind as they are pretty.

He hates: Fabian, cheaters, sluts, bitches, and anyone who is mean to Nina

How he looks: dark brown hair, blue eyes, fair skin (hottest guy ever)! 8 pack!

Likes Nina

Girl from Spain

Name: Jessica Garsia

How she looks: Beautiful tan skin, brown hair with blonde highlights,

She loves: To Dance and be on stage.

She hates: people who purposely feel you out

Does she like anybody (has to be Oc and can't be the Australian boy): likes no one

African boy

Name: Dylan (idk)

How he looks: Dark skin, dark hair, brown eyes,

He loves: to surf and skate board.

He hates: wanna be's

Does he like anybody (has to be Oc and can't be Nina): loves Jessica

Chinese girl

Name: Mia Leigh Young

How she look: Black hair, Blue eyes, fair skin, amazing sense of people

She loves: to swim, loves sparkles (not like amber), and karate

Does she like anybody (has to be Oc and can't be the Australian boy)

Canadian Boy

Name: Lucas Kimmel

How he looks: blonde hair, blue eyes, amazing smile, super guy hot!

He loves: to play guitar. The only time he feels like himself is when he's playing. (Nina's Best New Friend)

Does he like anybody (has to be Oc and can't be Nina): Charlotte

I'll post the next chapter tommow.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys if they're details about the character then it will be in bold. Oh an guys if I don't say what they're wearing it means either I can't think of something or they're in their school uniforms. Ok here's the story.**

*Nina's POV*

When I walked into Horus House I was shocked. On the outside it looked basically just like Anubis House but on the inside it was so beautiful and welcoming. There were things from all different countries and on the stairs the flags from England, France, Spain, Australia, China, Africa, and Canada hung proudly.

Victor: Well I see you're in good hands so I'll head back to Anubis house. **He said getting ready to leave.**

Nina: Wait! Could you please do me a favor. Don't tell Fabian or Joy where I am, and can you tell the others in private and tell them not to tell Fabian or Joy either. I don't want him coming over here right now.

Victor looked at with an understanding look and nodded his head and said goodbye.

Trudy: ok dearie the others should be down in a minute.

A group of kids came from what I guess is the common. There were 3 girls and 3 boys.

Trudy: ok every on this is Nina your new housemate. Why don't you introduce yourselves while I make dinner. We're having spagatti. **Trudy left the room.**

* * *

><p>*nobody's POV*<p>

Charlotte Flecé: hi my name is Charlotte Flecé, but you can called me Charlotte. I'm from France. **She was average height and had blonde hair that went down to her shoulders, was skinny, olive color skin, and ice blue eyes.**

Nina: (pretend she's speaking French) hello my name is Nina.

Charlotte: oh you speak French? Fantastic!

Tyler Highson: hey I'm Tyler. I'm from Australia. **He was a little taller than Fabian and had dark brown hair, blue eyes, and fair skin.**

* * *

><p>*Tyler's POV*<p>

That girl Nina is so beautiful, but I heard she was dating that geek Fabian. Man I hate that guy! But I heard her tell her old caretaker not to tell him where she was and she looked like she has been crying. Maybe something happened between them. I guess I'll find out soon.

* * *

><p>*Nobody's POV*<p>

Jessica Garsia: hi I'm Jessica. I'm from Spain, and I have a feeling we are going to be great friends.** She was the same height as Nina and had Beautiful tan skin, brown hair with blonde highlights that was held back by a ponytail, and big brown eyes.**

Dylan Zuma: my name is Dylan. I'm from South Africa. **He was as tall as Fabian and had Dark skin, dark hair, and brown eyes.**

Mia Leigh Young: hi my name is Mia Leigh but you can just call me Mia. And I'm from China. **She was as tall as Amber and had Black hair that went down to the middle of her back, Blue eyes, and fair skin.**

Lucas Kimmel: hey I'm Lucas. I'm from Canada. And I don't say aye at the end of every sentence. **He was as tall as Jerome and had blonde hair, blue eyes, and a amazing smile.**

Nina: hi it's so nice to meet all of you my name in Nina Martin and I'm from America. Is there anything I should know about the house or what you normally do here?

Lucas: ya! We do this thing where we each have a day of the week where we do something from somebody's home country. Since tommow's Sunday that can be your day to show us something you do from your country.

Nina: that sounds really fun. Who will I be rooming with?

Charlotte: that will be me I'll show you to our room.

Tyler: and I'll help you carry your bags up.

Nina: thanks.

* * *

><p>*Amber's POV*<p>

When we got back to the house everything was quit. I think Fabian is at the library, Joy went to the House of Seth, but where's Nina.

Victor: you all I need to tell you something in my office.

We all did as told because Victor sounded like it was something important.

(in Victor's office)

*Nobody's POV*

Victor: I wanted to tell you that Nina has moved to Horus House. This was of her own free will and she said she needed a break from all the drama of the house and she said not to tell Joy of Fabian where she is because they are the main cause of the drama. She also said she'll be in contact with you guys and will invite you to come over sometime soon. Rember it has nothing to do with you she just needed a break. Please do what she ask she looked pretty upset earlier. ok?

Everybody muttered ok and left. As they went down stairs Fabian came in he looked kinda upset.

Fabian: hey guys have you seen Nina?

To be continue R&R


	5. Chapter 4

*Fabian's POV*

I came back to the house 30 minutes after the whole Joy happened. Earlier I decided to go to the library one of my friends name Mat from Mat't house (ironic) came up to me.

Mat: hey Fabian how's that hot girlfriend of yours. I got to tell you dude you're on of the luckiest guys in school. You know what?

Me: what?

Mat: you know that kid from Australia? Tyler, he said that he has a huge crush on Nina and that if you guys ever broke up he'll make shore that he's there for her shoulder to cry on.

That got me mad so I said goodbye to him and I ran to go look for Nina. I know just how I was going to apologies to Nina. Once I find her I'm going to grab her and kiss her I don't care even if she's in the girl's toilet at school. That's how determine I was. I decided to look in the house after like searching for 25 minutes. Ya that's right that how many hiding places she has. When I got there everybody was there so I thought I'll ask them.

Me: hey guys do you know where Nina is?

Amber: we do but we can't tell you strick orders from Nina she said she does not want to see you at all. Sorry.

Fabian: what guys please.

Writers block little bit tbc in the next week


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey guys, wow man it's been 3 years and 20 days since I last updated. Now I know how annoying it is for an author to suddenly stop writing a story, so feel free to yell at me if you want. My life has finally calmed down to where I can actually sit down and type out chapters for a story, so I'm working at adding at least adding 1 good length chapter to each of my stories. So I hope you actually read this so you know how sorry I am about leaving you guys hanging. Now on to the story.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the OCs.

(Horus House)

(Nina's POV)

I was having a great time with my new house mates. We were all sitting enjoying our spaghetti, and Lucas was telling us a really funny joke "A gas station in Halifax was trying to increase its sales. So the owner put up a sign saying "Free Sex With Fill-Up." Soon a Canadian pulls in, fills his tank, and then asks for his free sex. The gas attendant tells him pick to a number from 1 to 10 if he guesses correctly, he will get his free sex. The Canadian says, "7" The gas attendant says, "You were close, sir, but the number was 6. Sorry, no sex this time." A week later, the same Canadian, along with his buddy, pulls in for a fill up. Again he asks for his free sex and again the gas attendant gives him the same story and asks him to guess the correct number. The Canadian says, "5" The gas attendant says, "Sorry, it was 4. You were so close, but no free sex this time." As they were driving away, the Canadian says to his buddy, "I think that game is rigged and he doesn't really give away free sex." The buddy replies, "No, it ain't rigged. My wife won twice last week." (source: ) (Can't afford to go to jail)

We all busted out laughing. Poor Dylan laugh so hard that he fell out of his chair, at this our laughter quieted until he popped back up and said, "I'm okay!" at this we all started laughing again.

When we finally stopped laughing Jessica turned towards me and asked, "So Nina, what are we going to do tomorrow?"

"Well I thought we play America's past time, baseball. We can get people from other houses so we have enough players," I said smiling brightly. I was happy, my new housemates were great. They seemed to sense that something bad happened at my old house, and knew that I didn't want to talk about it. I could tell they were trying to cheer me up by taking my mind off of it, and I was very grateful to them for that.

Mia looked up with an excited smile spread across her face, "I've always wanted to play baseball. I used to follow the American games online, I'm a big New York Yankees fans," she proceeded to talk about the different baseball teams and their games.

After dinner we all gathered in the living room, the room looked like the hall way. It was decorated with at least one thing from everyone's country, There was an African mask hung on the wall for decoration, some Chinese lanterns were hanging down from the ceiling, there was a little Eiffel Tower figurine one the coffee table, there was a stuff kangaroo toy sitting on one of the couches, flamingo fans were hung on the wall opposite of the African mask, and there was a stuff moose on the other couch. We spent the rest of the night laughing and having fun.

At one point we ended up watching Studio Ghibli films. Near the beginning of Spirited Away Tyler suddenly asked, "Why in the world would two parents put their only child in danger by taking her down a spooky tunnel when they had absolutely no idea what was down there. They were lucky that they just got turned into pigs, some psychopath could have living there, seriously what was their logic in that?"

"They did it because if they didn't then there would be no movie," Charlotte said dryly.

We all laughed and turned our attention back to the movie.

So there you guys go I can't promise that I'll update regularly put I'm going to keep trying to update when can. Till next time.


End file.
